Memoirs of a Phantom
by FernClaw
Summary: A random collection of Danny Phantom Poems. Mostly serious, A few funny, and a little depressing. Each one is one-hundred percent original work.
1. Dance With Me

Dance with me

Why won't you come and

Dance with me

Alone here on this sand

Beside the lonesome starry sea

Where beauty tames this land

I know that you are standing there

Looking clueless like you do

We could be anywhere

If it weren't for you

And yet I stand here

Ignore your battle stance

And dance with me

While we still have this chance

We shouldn't care if someone sees

Our secretive romance

You remain, looking away

I following your gaze

I know your heart does stray

Into that misty haze

Across that bay

You're torn between two loves

Myself and your tasks

Your hand clenches in your white gloves

I hear them calling you by your basque

I give that final shove

Go I say, Protect them

They you now the most

Their fates will condemn

You to save them from the ghost

Then you may return to your gem

You flew off one last time

I watched as if entranced

When you were cut down in your prime

You spared your final glance

Before you began your final climb

Where forever we might Dance

This was written spur of the moment, I haven't a clue where it came from, But I like it. And I hope you did  
Now push that button, it takes two seconds and please don't flame  
Flames will be given to my Dragon -points to Skye- to be eaten  
He who flames **WILL** flamed later  
Thank You!


	2. The Ballad of the Box Ghost

**Ballad of the Box Ghost**

To the tune of My Favorite Things, from the Sound of Music

* * *

Postage offices and Packing Parties  
Packing Peanuts and a Box for Arty  
Cardboard boxes taped down to cling  
These are a few of my favorite things!

Bubble Wrap, Pallets and Cardboard Tubes  
Strappings, and Gift-wrap, Especially Cubes  
These kinds of items most people would fling  
These are a few of my favorite things!

Boxes, and boxes, Found everywhere  
My favorite Punch line "BEWARE!"  
Fear me, and My Boxiful Doom  
By my favorite things, you will be Consumed!

When Skulker Wrings,  
Thermos-y Things,  
Cable on TV  
I just think of some of my Favorite things  
And then I do scream "FEAR ME!"

Fc: Yet another spur of the moment thing. I went to a choir meeting tonight and then I got bored and started Humming this. then I came home and immediately turned on Danny Phantom. I couldn't help but Imagine the Box Ghost singing this... twas so funny! and then I sang it for my sisters, they started to crack up... Good times, Good times...

Once again, Flamers **WILL** be Flamed


	3. I am, Danny Phantom

FC: -cakcles manically- Muhahahaha! I'm back this week with a poem!  
Fern: You are one sad, strange person...  
Fc: Meh! No one asked you...  
Fern: just answer the reviews and save us the torture...  
Fc: -Glares- Anyway, Thank you Shiva and HikariCat! I'm glad you like them. Honestly, Ballad wasn't my best work but I was hyper and bored and derprived of decent television. (Aka Danny Phantom) Anywho, An easy starter poem is the I Am poems, they're easy and fun! I wrote this... Cuase I won't have Second Chance done by Saturday...

Disclaimer: MY Poetry! MEIN! No Steally! You Steal, You Suffer!!!!!! -eye twitches-

**I am Danny Phantom**

I am the hero

The one who saves the day

I protect this city

Keeping evil away

I am a ghost

Which can be sad

For the town fears ghosts

But not all are bad

But I am also a kid

Just like any of you

I just had an accident

That near killed me too

I am half ghost

I am hated and feared

Loved and idoled

Respected and revered

I am the Hero

He who saves the day

Rounding up trouble

Chasing evil away


	4. Sacrifice

☼Las Fernclaw, Das Huntress☼

He who Flames **WILL** be Flamed later (And that's my SLOGAN!)

**Sacrifice**

He is our hero

He was the victim

Constantly framed

And attacked by dictums

He saves our town

Time after time

But he's always to blame

For evil ghosts' crimes

It's just not right,

And just not fair

If only they knew

What he has to bare

The constant attacks

On him and the city

All in all

It's really a pity

This town dense

Full of dense masses

He struggles in school

And just barely passes

Some people know him

Others do not

But our city stays safe

As he takes the shots

Most do not care

If he lives or dies

But I am one among others

Who most definitely cries

FC: Ahh be thankful I'm not posting the Fenton, Fudge and Ghosts poem… Also to the tune of My Favorites Things… My friends asked me to write it…. They loved it, but I wasn't pleased with it. AH well maybe next week! Aren't you special though? Two in one week!


	5. Call to Me

Posted on: Jan 9, 2008

Fc: Well it's been quite awhile since I've written any Poetry in general. So here's a treat for you all.

_**Call to Me**_

Whisper my Name

As I fall, through

Promise to catch me

As I slip too

I've tried so hard

Not to fall short

But all I can give

Needs your support

Please Rescue me,

Hero in need,

I just need your love

Help me succeed

Help me to rise

Destroy the threat

Protecting my love

I can't regret

Protect my heart

I'll keep yours warm

I'll know I'll return

Despite the Storm


	6. Three Simple Words, One Little Poem

Posted on: Feb 5 2008

Fc: Hey all, it's your favorite hyper authoress. I'm doing some Poetry this week, (and more parts of Clocks). It's a cute little Valentines Day Poem. I plan to do a comic strip companion. Just imagine a buch of scribbled out words, and lines from Danny to Sam.

* * *

Three Simple Words, One Little Poem

This Valentine's Day  
I was trying to see  
If I could write you  
Some poetry

I tried and I tried  
But with no avail  
Every time  
I'd always fail

I tried so hard  
To see what'd fit

But in the end  
I just quit

I thought it over  
But this with will do  
It's just a simple  
I Love You.


	7. Darkest Sorrow

Date Posted: September 30th, 2008

Fc: This is one of the most dreary things I've written, Just in time for Angst Day!

* * *

Darkest Sorrows

You push me and push me  
Until I break  
when I bleed tears  
and I cry Blood

I finally Bend  
till my heart can't beat  
in twisted ways  
I'm falling more

I can feel no warmth  
in the sun  
me eyes, scarlet  
filled with pain

I tried my best  
yet I failed  
you're dead and gone  
in this hour of need

Raging emotion, Blinding numbness  
I feel nothing  
I no longer see  
is death my answer?

You're warm laugh ceased  
my heart stopped  
innocence shattered  
With broken wings, we'll fly


	8. One Shot Hero

Posted on June 7th, 2009

This is actually a Song I wrote... about Danny Phantom, you may laugh.  
There is not a musical version besides the one in my head as of yet

* * *

One Shot Hero

Let me tell ya 'bout this  
One Shot Hero,  
Growing up as a  
Small Town Zero,

He's gonna take this world by storm…

Let me tell ya bout this  
Reckless Wonder,  
No idea what he got  
Himself Under

He's Breaking us out from the Norm…

When we're in our  
Darkest Hour,  
He'll arrive and  
Use His Powers;  
You know he's gonna save our lives…

Sing it out, that  
Unsung Hero,  
Never showing  
Any Fear- Oh,  
Staring Down Evil in the Eyes…

We're counting on our  
Last Hope Hero  
I know he tries but he's  
never near-oh,  
And yet, he's never backing down!

He's pulling through, that  
One Shot Hero,  
Never will he  
Be a Zero  
His name is known around the world

Now that's the story of our  
One Shot Hero,  
Who grew up as a  
Small Town Zero…


End file.
